Red Like a Book
by kevinshi3
Summary: Red has always only had Blue in his life. But what happens when a new boy threatens to take Blue away? How will Red cope and is there anything his new high school friends can do to help? (Multiple shippings are planned)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.

(**A/N: This is going to be a random one-shot that came to mind at 5am during exam week, sorry about the inevitable incoherence that might result. I don't have a proofreader or anything of the sort but I really couldn't sleep so I'm going to write what comes to mind. It is written from Red's perspective though if I ever choose to change it I'll say which POV I'm using)**

Chapter One...shot?: Ache

Growing up, it was always Blue and I.

The local housewives in Pallet Town would always comment about how cute we looked together because we were inseparable.

We were both average kids for the most part, besides the fact that Blue's parents had died in a forest fire and my father had left Mom after I was born.

Mom decided to take in Blue as her own when she was only 4 because my mom was good friends with Blue's parents. At the funeral, Blue clung to Mom the whole time and Mom looked down at her tear-stained skirt and vowed that she would raise her like she was her own child. This left Mom the burden of having to take care of both of us, but thankfully Pallet Town helped take care of our living expenses as well as our schooling.

Blue was always with me, especially when we were at school.

In elementary and the first part of middle school the kids were especially mean. They would always tease Blue for not having parents even though the teachers reprimanded the kids every time. Since Blue was my closest friend I would always stand up for her. When the boys pulled her hair I would fight each and every one of them. If the girls sent her mean notes about how she was unwanted, I would confront each of them face to face and make sure they apologized.

This went on less and less until the second half of middle school where most kids had matured enough to stop picking on Blue and the others who hadn't I had already dealt with anyway.

Of course, this didn't exactly make me popular with everyone in my grade. I had a big mouth growing up and always talked about becoming the greatest Pokemon trainer. Along with my confrontational tendencies I definitely made some enemies. Those who hadn't matured and were still looking for a target for their bullying, turned their attention away from Blue and towards me.

I didn't mind though, from a young age I lived with the philosophy that there's no point in caring about the opinions of those that don't matter to me.

As such, I went through my youth happy enough. I always had Blue by my side and she always depended on me as her shield from the outside world. I felt wanted and was happy that I had meaning in my life. Blue was my sky, my water, and my precious friend above all.

But this changed when we entered high school.

During the later part of middle school, I started changing and along with seeing Blue as my precious friend, I began to also see her as something more. She was the one who I could always talk to about my problems, the only one I had ever let see my tears, and the one person in the world that I felt I could be myself around the most. Naturally, I developed feelings for Blue. I thought all would be good since a lot of the guys had bullied her growing up so I didn't worry about having competition.

However, Blue was starting to mature into a woman and she began to grow into a real beauty. She wasn't like the women you would see in magazines, but she had this simple natural beauty to her that I could only describe as being comparable to a clear sky after a long storm. She never wore makeup and preferred to let her long brunette hair down naturally with only the occasional bow resting upon it.

She was definitely an eye-catcher. The boys who I had to deal with when she was growing up were no longer mean to her and instead some were trying to ask her out now. It was pretty ridiculous now that I look back to our time in middle school.

Guys who had pulled her hair only two to three years ago were now sheepishly asking her to go out with them. Luckily, she politely refused them all stating that she wasn't ready for a relationship. At the time, I took this as a hint that she might also have feelings for me as well as the fact that she never said that she didn't like someone.

Oh how wrong I was.

Even though Blue was becoming more beautiful by the day, her timid personality had not changed. The fact that she stayed the same even despite the huge change in social status that she experienced through her outward appearance changing, made me fall more hopelessly in love with her. She would never fail to tell me how grateful she was for always being there for her, and I always remember the grateful smile she would have whenever I stood up for her.

Those smiles would haunt me.

Although we lived together, we were still like regular childhood friends at the same time besides the fact that we would have every meal together and that we lived together

Sometimes she would enter my room and ask me advice on how to deal with troublesome classmates, or some help with her battle theory class. It was our routine to be completely open with each other about everything and seek the other for advice about anything and everything. She always kept that promise with me, especially when it came to how to turn down boys gently and related things. I also always kept this promise as well, except with my feelings for her.

Ironically, our closeness is what made the beginning of high school a nightmare for me.

End.

(A/N: I might continue, I might not, depends on how the feedback is and how I feel. I will definitely have more dialogue later on but this chapter is more prologuey stuff. )


	2. Chapter 2

(**A/N: I had a few ideas so I guess I'm not going to make this a one-shot anymore. I think I'm going to write based on my mood, so I apologize in advance if it goes from dark to humorous randomly.) **

Chapter Two: Break

My first expectation going into high school was a continuation of the status quo. People would not really care too much for me because of how I was in middle/elementary school, and Blue would be constantly becoming more popular.

I was fine with that, as long as Blue still asked me for help with homework, talked to me about her personal struggles, and ate meals with me I was content. There wasn't much I could really ask for.

I fell in love with her more everyday but I was alright with our current situation. I was confident that I would always be her go to for anything and that I occupied an undeniable spot in her heart like she did in mine. So I decided that I would wait until we had settled into our new high school lives before I confessed.

So I entered Pallet High confident that I could make new friends and continue to be Blue's anchor.

Pallet High had an interesting dynamic of welcoming students from not only all around Kanto, but all the other regions as well. It was highly acclaimed for fostering some of the best trainers, gym leaders, and other Pokemon related talent in the world.

What this meant was that my original expectation of not being cared for because of my previous behavior was suddenly shattered. Blue and I were the only ones to make it to Pallet High's main campus as I was a good student and I helped Blue every day since she had struggled with her studies.

"Hey Red! What's up? You've been blanking out for a while now." Blue's sudden outburst shocked me out of my thoughts.

"Ah sorry Blue, I was just thinking that even though I've lived in Pallet Town all my life, I didn't know that it was this prestigious." I replied in an embarrassed manner.

Suddenly the realization came over me, here there would be a whole population of guys that Blue had no bad history with. Which meant that Blue was no longer going to be asked out by guys who had bullied her and me. A slight panic washed over me and I quickly asked "Blue even though we're going to high school now, our relationship will still be the same right?"

"Of course Red! You'll always be the same Red to me!" She chirped happily.

Satisfied with her answer, I decided to follow her as we went to find our classroom. The announcements went on as we were walking through the halls looking for room 1A. Apparently, Pallet High placed each student into a class and we would only rotate teachers but not the students we were with or the classroom.

Entering the classroom I noticed there was about fifty seats spread across the room and most of them were already occupied.

_Ah we're late because I zoned out this morning. _I thought to myself.

Our teacher, Mr. Satoshi glanced over at us and then looked down at his class roster. "Ah! You guys are just in time for introductions so why don't you guys go first?" He said enthusiastically.

Blue went first and bashfully muttered "Hi my name is Blue and I'm from Pallet Town, I hope to get along with all of you and the first Pokemon I want in high school is Bulbasaur".

I forgot to mention, at Pallet High you are allowed to pick a starter Pokemon who will accompany you through your studies. Along with the starter there are lots of other facilities to help us with our Pokemon knowledge, but the starter is the most important one because they will be our first partners.

It was my turn to go. I proudly proclaimed "My name is Red, and I will become the strongest Pokemon trainer in the world, I am also from Pallet!"

Glancing around, I expected the smirks and mean looks I was accustomed to from middle school. Instead, I got a few impressed looks and others looked fired up by my sudden proclamation. A group of girls in the corner near the window gave me big encouraging smiles and with me being unaccustomed to this kind of treatment I blushed and averted my eyes.

Mr. Satoshi gave a hearty chuckle and said "Now that's the spirit! That's exactly what we're all about here at Pallet High! Now let's see, how about you and Blue take a seat over there next to the window near that group of girls?" I gladly took the opportunity to get out of the spotlight and along with Blue we took seats in the corner.

Now that I got a closer look, the girls there were all quite pretty in their own ways. There was a blue haired girl, one with a red bandana tied up in her hair, one who had on shorts so short that I was pretty sure weren't acceptable in school, one with a yellow skirt and black tights, and one with a pink hat on. I took a note on how liberal the dress code was here.

They were all very attractive in their own ways, but I only had eyes for Blue so I gave them all a polite smile which they returned with smiles that also had some element I couldn't quite place. Sort of like when you see a book cover that interests you is how I would describe it.

As I was getting settled down the other students were taking turns introducing themselves and I was preparing to have a nice first day of class.

And then a brunette boy walked up to the front of the class and said, "Hello my name is Green, I'm from Johto and it'll be a pleasure to get to know all of you. While it's not as bold since Red already said this, I also wish to become the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world."

And then my heart broke.

(A/N: I promise it'll make sense in the next chapter :P)


End file.
